


in the dim morning light

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pierre," Marco whispered in the darkness of the bedroom, his face and mouth practically smashed in Pierre's nape, Marco's breath hitting his skin softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the dim morning light

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【奥巴马】【授权翻译】晨光熹微](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965078) by [latelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon)



> everything is inspired by [this](http://37.media.tumblr.com/330e55bd56c7dcc8f9359477f1586c85/tumblr_n4sgungDOW1sa367mo6_250.jpg) my otp went to have tattoos together, hold me. and also, i refrained from writing pierreus smut for close to 9 months, holy shit, it was about time that changed. excuse any mistakes, it's currently 4.30 in the morning and i'm trying to edit this but idk how it's going so far.

"Pierre," Marco whispers in the darkness of the bedroom, his face and mouth practically smashed in Pierre's nape, Marco's breath hitting his skin softly. Their legs are tangled and one of the blond's arms is wrapped securely around the Gabonese's waist and the other is trailing carefully the lines of his back tattoo. Ever since Pierre got it Marco started making him sleep without his usual T-Shirt because he liked the feel of it against his chest or simply running his fingertips over it before sleep.

The Gabonese hums in response to let Marco know he's indeed awake, but barely, and moves his legs around. Marco smiles. He's so used to Pierre's languid waking up by now that he gets the feeling that Pierre has always been here - in this bed, in this room, in the German's life. He remembers a time when his bed was cold and empty, but it was enough for him then, he didn't know any better.

"Come on, wake up," Marco murmurs in Pierre's ear, but the only response he gets this time is Pierre trying to move away from him and burying his face in his pillow. Once he's done moving around to get away from Marco, he's lying on his stomach, his arms thrown up and framing his head, the covers falling over his hips and leaving his entire back bare to Marco's eyes. The blond only grins and bites his lip and before he can think twice about it, he moves closer and straddles the Gabonese's waist, his knees on either side of him. When Pierre doesn't react in any way, Marco lowers himself until his lips are millimeters away from his boyfriend's neck. He leaves an open mouthed wet kiss on Pierre's nape and then moves a bit to his shoulder, until he reaches the beginning of the wing of his newest tattoo. At first Marco had mixed feelings about it, since he liked Pierre's back just enough without the tattoo, it felt unnecessary, but then after it healed and he was finally able to touch it and trace it with his fingers as much as he wanted, he grew quite fond of it. 

What finally gets Pierre to open his eyes and give up on his sleeping haze is Marco's tongue lapping at the left wing of the eagle on his back, then moving down. His fingers are lazily repeating the same way on the other wing, his nails scratching lightly and leaving faint red traces on Pierre's skin.

"Marco, what are you doing?" The Gabonese voice is hoarse from disuse and Marco can't help but scratch his nails on one of Pierre's sides after finally hearing it, his hips starting to grind in a slow and teasing rhythm on top of Pierre.

"Waking you up," he mumbles, his lips still pressed to the Gabonese's skin, which is damp now and every time Marco draws in a breath and then exhales, Pierre shivers slightly and goosebumps start appearing.

"I'm awake now," the Gabonese says and pushes himself up on his elbows. "Come on, get off me."

"No," the blond replies simply, his hips still rubbing on Pierre and hands roaming around for every patch of skin that has been left untouched. He wants to devour Pierre, be somehow closer to him, even if it meant crawling inside of him because there's not a breath of distance between their bodies now.

"I just want to turn around, kiss my boyfriend good morning."

"You need to do better than just kiss me right now," Marco says while finally getting off Pierre and giving him a chance to quickly turn around and then straddling him right back again, then diving in to kiss the Gabonese wet and needy. There is time for slow and gentle later, right now, as their tongues tangle together, Marco sneaks his hand in between them and start pulling on Pierre's pajama pants. The Gabonese gets the idea and mimics the blond's actions, pushing his pants and underwear down and over his ass, but then decides against it and leaves them halfway pulled off and grabs for Marco's ass instead. He squeezes it and grinds hard up against the blond, which results in him moaning out in Pierre's mouth, breaking the kiss and biting on his lower lip after. "I want-I want you so much," the blond groans out and finally wraps his hand around Pierre's cock, which is hot and pulsing and Marco starts jerking him off, he slowly increases the pace until the Gabonese is trashing underneath him, throwing an arm over his head and holding onto the headboard, the other - buried in Marco's blond locks and pulling him in for another open mouthed kiss. Marco quickens his pace and starts twisting his wrist until he feels Pierre go completely still beneath him for a moment, his eyes tightly shut, and then a moment later he's coming all over Marco's hand and both their bellies and he's moaning against the side of the blond's neck. Pierre leaves a bite there, while trying to catch his breath before moving in to finish Marco off, who's impatiently grinding his crotch against the Gabonese's hip. Pierre puts his hands on Marco's waits and manhandles him onto his back, not wanting to waste any more time in talking because of the blond's sake. 

Pierre loves to tease his boyfriend, he really _really_ does. His favourite part is the flush that creeps all over Marco's ghostly pale skin, it covers his neck, his face, his ears and if Pierre is feeling extra mischievous with his teasing, sometimes it goes all he way down his chest. He loves making Marco whimper and beg him to just _fuck him already_ , he lives to hear these words leave Marco's mouth, but now, he doesn't feel like torturing the blond. There's always time for it later in the day. Pierre pulls Marco's pajama bottoms all the way down until the blond kicks them off and away from his body, not caring exactly where in the room they'd land, then leaves a kiss on Marco's lower abdomen and without any moment's hesitation, licks his dick from the base to the tip and then wraps his lips around the head. The blond tries biting his lip to stop the sounds threatening to come out of his throat, but Pierre pulls off and looks him right in the eye.

"Stop doing that, I want to hear you." Marco is sure he's blushing now, adding more flush to his cheeks and face in general, but he doesn't dwell too long on it because Pierre gets back to sucking his cock enthusiastically and the blond's entire train of thought crashes, his world is reduced to moaning loudly and pulling on the Gabonese's hair, while he bobs his head up and down in his lap and and hums around him. Marco doesn't last long until he comes, mostly in Pierre's mouth, but then some catches on his lip and the hand that was helping him jerk Marco off while sucking on the head of his dick. The blond reaches out his hand and pulls on the first part of Pierre he gets - his shoulder, and pulls him up until Pierre is lying on top of him and in between his parted legs. He kisses him and makes sure to lick his lip clean, then delves his tongue in the Gabonese's mouth again. Once they part, Pierre lays his head on Marco's chest, tangles their feet together and rests his hand on his stomach.

"So, how was that for good morning?" The blond grins, running his hand through Pierre's hair.

"I thought it was pretty smart at first, but now I feel like going back to sleep again," he yawns as if trying to drive his point home, barely managing to even finish his sentence.

"Go to sleep, then, you can still catch an hour or something before we really have to get up," Marco closes his eyes too, too blissed out to move.

"Should I expect a similar wake up again?"

"We'll see."

Marco doesn't even wait for an answer, fully away of the fact that Pierre is already asleep on his chest. The last thought crossing his mind is how much time is getting Pierre off his chest gonna take, but frankly, he doesn't care. He tightens the grip on his waist and slowly falls asleep.


End file.
